


LIKE LAZARUS

by wrongturnz



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AHS Coven, Angst, Bella Swan Bashing, Dark Jasper Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Edward Cullen Bashing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired By American Horror Story, Kinda, Madison Montgomery - Freeform, Madison Montgomery Needs a Hug, Madison Montgomery based OC, Multi, Possessive Jasper Hale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Witchcraft, inspired by ahs coven, my babies are gonna be HAPPY, my literal baby, takes place in eclipse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrongturnz/pseuds/wrongturnz
Summary: “I swear your love would raise me out of my grave, in my flesh and blood,Like Lazarus; hungry for this, and this, and this, your living kiss.”
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Charlotte/Peter (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s), Past Jasper Hale/Alice Cullen
Kudos: 8





	LIKE LAZARUS

_MAGDALENE CARRINGTON WASN’T SURE _what she expected death to feel like, but it sure as shit hadn’t been this. A pinch of withering pain like rolling carelessly in a cocoon of roses, unforgiving thorns embedding into delicate flesh as you’re swept beneath a numbing tide of darkness. Nothingness is your only friend in the emptiness of the afterlife.__

____

____

After the life she’d led, she’d totally been sure she would end up dancing with the devil for the rest of eternity of something. Sure, she’d be submitted to a lifetime of torture but she’d been holding onto the hope that Satan gave good head. 

Now that she knew better, she’d take the burning fields of eternal Hell fire over being wholly dead to fucking everything any day of the week. 

Magdalene Carrington had ceased to exist, blind to any world that may have been tethered to one’s soul, the cord of her fate cut. Conscious but alone, like shoving your bare hands into a snowbank in the dead of winter, stale air stealing oxygen from your lungs as numbing cold creeps into your bones. Any blooming power within that had once raged like wildfire during her time alive had been extinguished, smothered out until not even the burnt stench of smoke remained. 

She thought that had been it for her; a melancholy haze of drugs, sex, and booze an abused remedy for a racing mind. It hadn’t been much, and she couldn’t remember actually being all that happy but hey, she had been as strikingly powerful as she was hot and influential so who gave a shit, right? She may not exactly have been a _complete _angel in her short seventeen years on Earth, but at least it hadn’t been a total drag. Magdalene had simply been a girl who knew what she wanted and how to get it by whatever means necessary, tough shit for whichever unlucky bitch was left a grease stain beneath the heels of her Jimmy Choos.__

____

____

An overwhelming jolt of raw energy shooting power up her spine like live wires hit her like a brick wall. The pure essence of life ran through her veins like a lazy river, soaring beneath planes of flesh and reawakening her senses without warning. Magdalene thought she could hear voices, frantic tones fumbling over unsure words. It was as if she were swimming in honey, limbs flailing desperately toward the surface through a sea thick as molasses. 

That first gasp of air filling her lungs smacked her awake like ice water soaking into warmly nestled sheets, toes curling as her body sprang up from the wooden table she lay upon. Her chest heaved with quick, greedy gulps of oxygen. Her skin felt dry, cracked like worn leather left in the sun too long, and there was a foul taste in her mouth, as if she’d been licking the dingy bathroom tile of a frat house in her spare time. She didn’t even want to think about what her breath must smell like. Overall, Magdalene kind of just felt like shit. 

The flesh of her throat felt as if it had been rubbed raw with sandpaper, every whisper of sound scratching unpleasantly at tender skin. A pale yellow glow fled the greenhouse far too brightly for her burning eyes, the dull ache of a brewing migraine already pressing at her skull. 

“God, I need a cigarette.”

**Author's Note:**

> i recently rewatched american horror story coven and could get this idea out of my brain so here we are. both madison and jasper have always been favorites of mine, i felt like i just HAD to churn something out. 
> 
> OC is heavily based on madison and god i just adore her, i can’t wait for y’all to get to know her. some things may be a bit different from canon but my monkeys my circus & all that. i’m very excited & things are a little hectic personally at the moment but it’s gonna be a hell of a ride. bear with me for a while & enjoy <333 
> 
> always feel free to leave feedback & let me know how you’re liking it!


End file.
